


(oh sister) i will help you out

by The_FlamingTiger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sisters, Spoilers: Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_FlamingTiger/pseuds/The_FlamingTiger
Summary: This fanfic contains spoilers for the second chapter of Volume 7! (Apparently I can't add that on the additional tags hhhh)-------Winter Schnee was known for being as cold as her name implied. She didn't let anyone in, her emotions kept in the deepest coffin of her mind. But as almost every rule known by mankind, there was an exception. The person she cared about the most: her sister, Weiss Schnee.Or: in which Winter and Weiss have a nice talk the night after the gang talks to General Ironwood.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	(oh sister) i will help you out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! I am back! And this time, to celebrate the return of our dear Winter Schnee, I wrote an one shot portraying her relationship with Weiss. That reunion... Oh my God!
> 
> Also, I have seen that it's been confirmed that Penny said "team" and not "teen", but I had already started writing when that info was revealed on Twitter. So... have this!

Weiss was woken up by a knock to her dorm's door. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing the cerulean irises to the world. She sat up on her bed with the thick, navy blue covers still shielding her legs from the cold Atlesian morning. Taking a look around, she noticed said breeze came from the window she'd left opened the night prior. A sigh left her lips as she scolded herself mentally. 

'Trying to get a cold, Schnee?' came the voice from inside her head.

When the knocking repeated- more insistent and impatient this time-, Weiss exhaled and started getting up. Her feet touched a smooth surface, and she only then noticed an enormous carpet covering most of the floor.

"I'm coming," she grumbled, not really caring if the other person heard her or not. If they decided to disturb her 7:30AM- she noted from the clock on the bedside table-, she was allowed to take her sweet time. She made her way to the door, stretching and brushing her eyes. Weiss opened the door, ready to deliver the best roasting she had ever given, only to be stopped by the sight of her sister, uniform and all.

"Good morning, Weiss." Winter greeted, one of her hands coming from behind her back to gesticulate at Weiss. "I see you're still in your sleeping attire."

"O-oh, um..." Weiss tried, suddenly self conscious about being in her nightgown and with her hair down. "Good morning, Winter. And yes, I uh... wasn't expecting anyone this early. Sor-"

"Don't apologize," Winter interrupted quickly. "You and your group had a long day yesterday. I will return later," the older woman turned around to start walking away.

"You don't have to leave, though! It's been some time since we had our last proper talk..." Weiss smiled at her sister, stepping aside to make room for her to enter the room. Winter nodded and smiled back, taking her invitation and making her way into Weiss' dorm.

"It's been a while. I had almost forgotten how... _blue _the dorm rooms are." Winter commented as Weiss closed the door. Blue bed covers, blue walls, blue doors...

"Well, there is a bit of white and red, in the decorator's defense." Weiss smiled, and the older hummed in agreement. She had a point, seem as the red carpet contrasted with the blue of the walls. The wardrobe matched the ceiling and the bedside table, being a pearly white.

"Indeed," the sisters looked at each other, and then started laughing lightly. "It's good to have you back, Weiss. When father said you'd left..."

"He _noticed_ I left?" Weiss questioned, her eyes narrowing as she sat on the bed with her back to the headboard and legs crossed. Winter sighed, sitting on one of the edges of the bed.

"He did. He was furious, too." Winter's eyebrows furrowed, her gaze harsh but a bit of concern behind it. "Weiss, why did you leave?"

"What was I expected to do when he disinherited me? When he scolded me as though I was some... puppet of his when I stood up for what I believe in?" Weiss then pointed at her cheek, where Jacques had slapped her. "When he _slapped_ me?! Just accepted to be locked up and kept around like an obedient _pet_?"

"That's not what I meant to say. Not at all." Winter sighed and her shoulders relaxed a bit. Then, a much more vulnerable look took place in her eyes. Weiss was taken aback by how fragile her sister looked, as she rarely allowed herself to be this way in front of others. She feared the same as Weiss. She feared being seen as _weak_. "I know that feeling. The need to get away from... him. From that mansion. That is the reason I joined the Military, after all. Getting away from father and all his _stupid _expectations."

Weiss gulped and nodded, her stare distant. "Father isn't a very good person..."

"He's running for election to get in the council. Against-"

"Robyn Hill." Winter's lips parted in shock at the interruption, not expecting that. "There were things about her all over Mantle. And some guy in the ship that brought us up here talked about her."

"Yes, Robyn Hill."

"Do you know her?"

"A bit. We were classmates back in my student days. She's quite talented and can be very assertive, to say the least."

"Oh," Weiss said. "Well, she seems like a better option than our father. I mean, she doesn't seem to be a greedy person whose only goals are to profit more and to feed their power hunger. Not from what I heard, at least."

Winter looked deep in thought for some moments, leaving Weiss a bit uneasy. "You might have a point there. Just... be careful with those opinions, Weiss. These are-"

"Uncertain times. I get it," Weiss reassured with a smile. "I really, honestly do."

"That reminds me. I've been meaning to ask you about your adventures with your team. What lead you, my dear young sister, to commit a crime against Atlas? I always knew you were a defiant one at heart, but not to the level of theft." Winter's voice was playful, one of the many surprises of that morning.

"Well... do you know Cordovin?"

Winter winced, face contorted as though the name caused her physical pain. "Believe me, I do. She treated me as the teacher's pet for years."

"She was your teacher?!"

"Unfortunately so, yes. It was such a relief when Ironwood sent her to guard Argus. Not to be that kind of person, but no one in Atlas could stand her behavior any longer."

"Understandable," Weiss grinned. "She's the reason why we had to steal the airship in the first place. Even when we said that we needed to talk to the General and Qrow made it clear that they know each other, she and her guards wouldn't let us through."

"Well... it _is _her job to guard the border..."

"But we literally made it clear that the matters were urgent. Even when Ruby said that we didn't want to steal from her, she pointed a _cannon _at her!" Weiss was exasperated. "Like, Ruby did jump in some seconds later, but that's not my point."

"She _what_?"

"Uh... jumped into the barrel of a giant robot's cannon?" Weiss flinched at her own words. "And then there was this Leviathan. And other Grimm as well."

"Weiss _Schnee_," Winter pinched the bridge of her nose, stressed. "You are going to tell me _everything_ that happened. From when you departed to your arrival."

"Are you sure? It's a long story."

"I have got plenty of time. I reported to General Ironwood that I might have to delay the beginning of my shift to, you know. Attend to family matters," Winter let a soft smile appear.

Weiss tried to mask her excitement, but the joyful grin that took her features gave it away. She started with the fight agains the Lancers, and how she managed to summon the knight. Winter seemed quite impressed by that, happy that her sister had mastered that part of her semblance. She knew Weiss could do it, but she feared she might not have been able to before she actually needed it. Winter was more scared for Weiss' life than for anything else at times.

When Weiss moved on to her being kidnapped, Winter felt her blood boil. Raven Branwen sounded even more infuriating than her brother, Qrow. She desired to give her a piece of her mind, and perhaps a talk with her swords. When the younger noticed the anger from her sister, she moved to her reunion with Yang and how it was the first time she felt safe in months. The smile in Weiss' face as she talked about her teammate matched the one of someone who found a long lost family member.

It hit Winter, then. Team RWBY was not only a group of friends to Weiss. They were the family she found when she was at Beacon. They were the people she'd grown closest to. And that was made even clearer when she talked about reuniting with Ruby. It was beautiful, seeing that the girl who was foced into a hard shell by their father had grown out of it. That she wasn't cold, not anymore. Not as much as people wanted her to be.

It gave Winter the feeling that her little sister was much stronger than her. Jacques made her in a way that she felt she couldn't let anyone in. Even though his riches could no longer hold her back, he was still... there. But Weiss? She broke through those walls he made her build. She still looked scared, but she allowed people to stand beside her. Allowed them to be there, to help her grow. 

Weiss looked up to her, but Winter suddenly found herself looking up to her sister.

When Weiss talked about Haven, she hid the part in which she almost died. That was a talk for another time, she didn't want to ruin this moment of ease by making Winter worry again. So she told her about Salem's allies, the White Fang's fail at Haven and the reunion with Blake.

"Yang seemed a bit hesitant at first," Weiss smiled. "But then she accepted Blake back. And now they're-"

"Dating?"

"Huh?" Weiss asked, eyes wide. "Well... it hasn't come to that. Yet."

"Oh," Winter's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion. "It was just easy to assume, seen as they couldn't take their eyes off of each other in the meeting yesterday."

"Believe me, I get that." Weiss smirked. "Anyone with eyes can notice there's something going on with those two. It's just a matter of time before they get... there."

Just as Weiss was about to continue, there was a knock to the door. She sighed, looking apologetically at her sister. Winter just smiled and stood, with Weiss doing the same. Both walked toward the door, and the shorter woman opened it with a scowl. She found her teammates standing outside her room, with Ruby one step forward. When the three say Winter behind her, their faces became apologetic.

"Good morning, Weiss." Ruby greeted sheepishly, followed by an awkward giggle. "We just wanted to tell you that we're gonna have breakfast soon. We didn't want to uh... interrupt. Sorry."

"It's alright," Weiss answered with a smile.

"Actually, I was just about to leave." Winter said, stepping to stay beside her sister.

"Really?" Weiss asked, her smile becoming a frown. "But there's still a lot of things..."

"We've got plenty of time, Weiss. I will make sure this isn't a one time thing," Winter's smile was reassuring, making a smile appear on Weiss' face too. She put a hand on her sister's shoulder, and was surprised by a hug from Weiss. 'She became quite the hugger,' Winter thought as she returned the hug.

"Okay!" Weiss answered, pulling away. "I loved talking to you, Winter. I missed you a lot."

"I..." Winter looked at the other three girls, who watched the interaction with fond smiles. Not quite used to being seen in moments of vulnerability by this many people, Winter cleared her throat. "I enjoyed your company as well. And... your absence noted." Weiss chuckled at that, and nodded. "I must go now."

"Bye, Winter."

Winter nodded at her sister, and then at her friends. Then, she started making her way to General Ironwood's office. Weiss had grown so much since she had last seen her, and she felt pride swell in her chest. Seeing how far she had come, the many hardships she was put through... Winter couldn't stop herself from wishing to have been there for her. Weiss didn't seem to hold any sort of resentment, but she still felt like she failed her sister.

Why were these things so hard?

Her thoughts were interrupted by heavy steps coming her way. Winter turned around, finding Yang Xiao Long approaching her rapidly with a gentle smile on her face. Winter raised an eyebrow in surprise and curiosity as she analyzed the girl in front of her.

"Ms. Xiao Long. Is there any way I can assist you?"

"First of all, please just call me Yang! There's no need for formalities."

"As you wish."

"Still formal."

"That's how I speak."

"Is it that hard to just say 'okay'?" Yang questioned, teasingly, and Winter glared at her, gaze as cold as the weather. "Geez, okay. Sorry."

"Now could you explain what lead you to follow me?"

"Oh, uhm. Yeah," Yang sighed. "I just wanted to let you know that I get it. You know, finally seeing your lil' sis again. Being worried sick about her..."

"Oh..." Winter let out. So that is what this is about.

"Like, you're not alone in this. I faced the same thing with Ruby, when she left home after the Fall." Yang gulped before continuing, the memories getting the hest of her. "I was not in my best moment, y'know? I didn't even say that I loved her when she said it to me. After that, I had to get back up. When I did, I went after her. I found her. And I told her that I love her too."

"That's a great story, Yang. But I still don't see where you'd like to get with that."

"Well, I've always been overprotective and I have my own story behind that. But I had to learn that Ruby can handle herself. I know it's hard, but I gotta trust that she's gonna make it through the challenges that life sends her way. And seeing you talking to Weiss yesterday... I understand how it feels. But she needs your support more than she needs your protection."

"And exactly what gives you the idea that you're in position to intervene in this matter?" Winter's eyebrows furrowed, not enjoying the tone of this conversation. Sure, Yang's intentions seemed to be the best possible, but this is a family thing. If Weiss felt that way, it should be addressed by her and not by one of her friends.

"Because that's what I've been telling myself," Yang shrugged. "Look, I'm not here to tell you what to do or boss you around or anything. It's just..." the blonde scratched the back of her head nervously. "I thought it would be nice to let you know that someone understands the feeling. I know there are lots of differences between our relationships with our sisters. But... ugh, why can't I make this clearer?!"

"I suppose I understand what you're saying. Thank you for this, honestly. And also for everything you've done for my sister."

"No problem at all! Weiss is family, and I would do anything for my family." Yang smiled brightly, extending her hand. Winter took it in a firm handshake, smiling back at the younger woman. "Yeah! We're the Big Sis Duo now!"

"I never agreed to that."

"Awwwww," Yang pouted.

"Big Sis Ops would be a better name."

"No way."

"It would."

"Nope!"

"I think your team might be heading to the cafeteria soon."

"Oh! That's true!" Yang said, turning to leave. "Good talk, Winter."

"Agreed, Yang." Winter responded. "And Big Sis Ops is a much better name."

"Keep telling yourself that!" the blonde shouted, running to where she'd previously come from.

After Yang was out of sight, Winter turned around and continued heading to the General's office. Perhaps the girl was right. She couldn't keep beating herself over her absence. She knew what Weiss was capable of, and she had to trust her. She had to be there when she was needed, and support Weiss in whatever she could.

And in that moment, her greatest support went to Weiss' choice of a new family. Team RWBY was clearly her home, and Winter Schnee would go through hell and back to stand by that.

She was a Big Sis Op, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Big Sis Duo vs Big Sis Ops! Choose your fighter!
> 
> Haha, jokes aside... hope y'all enjoyed this and see you in the next fanfic ^-^


End file.
